the_chronicles_of_alefafandomcom-20200213-history
History of AlefA
Return to main page * '-12000 to -10000: Premitive Age' ** Fire and Shadow were born in the South. ** Elvens were born in the North. * '-10000: Beginning' ** 7 Antiques were forged. ** The sacred temple Orossea was built, set hinge for the Silvern city later on. ** Blue star in the Lonely Archipelago disappeared. ** Dragons from the Lonely Archipelago set foot the first time in AlefA. * '-3000: Golden Era' ** The Old World was founded. ** Sky citadel beganto be built. ** Dragons and humans united on fire tower. ** Hollow-husk was born. * '-3122: Golden era declines and collapses' * '-3194: The era of blood and heroes.' ** All species in the Old World dispersed, devided into small emirates all over the world. ** Dragons left the Crimson mountain, moved to the Lonely Archipelago. ** Elvens returned to the Snowfall mountain and built the Silvern city. ** Seven Antiques were separated and lost. This era lasted for nearly four thousand years, with lots of endless wars between countries in the continent as well as between continents and the outside lands of Gem Archipelago. The separation time of the Old World had several changes, mostly unwritten in history, was passed on only through legends and stories. Main events included: # Great war of Naiad #* The Aldin with seamen fought for the basin of the Great Temma river and Iris river. All ended with an agreement to divide the 2 rivers. The seaman kept the rivershed of Temma with all lakes in the thirteen-Nameless-peak. The Aldin located over the Iris. Their king – Halaris ruled in the Territory of Naiad, portraited double-tailed-mermaid on his flag. #* Legend told, Seamen, who lived in the great Temma, used their own power to change the flow of the river bed, made Temma water always gushrapids and froth splashed white foam. White foam on Temma’s river wasnamed“breath of the Naiad”, it would sink any floating boats unless at least one human was killed as vessel. # Sun dawn of gods #* Along with the Aldin & seamen war in the north-east, according to Violaine the great priest, solstice -3000, northern stars fell all over the March river banks. Together with nothern stars, Father Sky and Mother Earth descended on earth. In that solstice night, they give birth to 2 twins : Red sun god and White sun god. After that every hundred years when lots of shooting stars fell by the March river, a child from Father Sky and Mother Earth would be born. The faceless deity of Evergreen citadel was their last one and also the only one that wasn’t born in the midsummer night full of shooting stars, instead, in a winter solstice night when everything was covered in darkness. #* Where all the gods were born by the March river, was then renamed into Womb of Deities. After the Faceless god join nine gods, northern stars could be seen everytime, regardless any day of the year. #* Violaine, the girl who witnessed the descent of Father Sky and Mother Earth became the first great priest. She came originally from the Mara sparse tribe living on the left side of the March river and the Moon mountain slope. # 1000 years of melee. #* Moon King: The religion that worshiped Father Sky, Mother Earth of Moon mountain spreaded from March river to Black Forest and Iris river’s downstream. King of Moon mountain and the Maran, with support from priests, proclaimed to be Moon King himself, recruited followers and conquered the entire strip of March till Iris river. #* King of rivers: '''With the attack from Moon King, rulers of cities along Iris river together crowned Vulkan their king, led the Aldins to fight against the Maran. #* '''Ten Kings: At the same time, ten Kings, ten great rulers of ten strongest tribes of North-east (lived around downstream of Temma river) fought each other to possess the delta between Temma’s downstream and Central land. #* Black forest: Continuous wars made dark sorcerer and witches stronger and stronger. Black forest’s territory was the darkest place, also the district of witches and dark magic. Black forest witches took no sides, but they could become mercenaries for kings. And for that, even ten kings, both the Maran and the Aldin tributed slaves and gold to the Black forest in return of help from black magic. #* 72 tribes: When the plain became battle field of thirteen sultans. 72 tribes on Kirily were born. They had the blessings ofNaiads, Hamadryads and Oreads on Kirily, and they all lived peacefully together. #* Around -2289, about 700 years from the day 72 tribes were formed, prince Creosote and his new born were killed by his own father king for the love with princess Iruka from the South-Fall mountain. Revenge for her love’s death and their child. Iruka, unified horse riding tribes of the South, formed the first Kravos warrior troop and subverted the Arakawa dynasty. After expelling this tribe from Kirily, Iruka and the first Kravos men wandered from southern Fall mountain to Lost plain. Thanked to them, countless attacks from Crimson range always got cut off. #* Beon the Conqueror and return of the elvens: When all wars in the central battleground rose to the top, Beon the Conqueror appearedin the North. Beon’s own background was mysterious, rumors said he was an abandoned son of a nomad girl, got dumped in the Snow forest. Ice bears breeded him until he is 11- 12 years old then an elven found him by chance and brought him back to the Silvern city. Here he acquired a proper education from the elvens until he was fully grown up. Beon the crossedSnow forest and came back to the human world. He was the first and only man in history that ever united nomadic tribes on Lost plain (except for the Grassland tribe), after that, he created a fierce army and conquered other lands. Beon’s horse’s hoof prints marked the defeat of ten kings one by one. In the battle of Bell field, Beon received a message stating that witches of Black forest had assassinated all his wife and children. Beon the Conqueror swore he wouldmake them pay. He killed all heirs of ten kings, then continued to fight the Maran and part of the Aldin, parallelly with another attack to Black forest. Beon was also the man who founded the central citadels, Sea citadel, Fire citadel and Moonlight citadel. #* Main religion: On his way to attack the Maran, Beon took in their belief inFather Sky and Mother Earth. The king deeply believed in the Potion of Immortality - the missing Antique in Silvern city - and determined to retrieve it. He was the first person who made the Maran’s religion became the main religion and dedicated to search for the chosen blood. Moonlight citadel turned into a religious city, run by Maran priests and played a very crucial role in Beon’s kingdom. #* '-1178:' Beon was only over fourty and already owned nearly the entire Central land area. Everywhere he rode, red roses would be planted, so his love could see them above the sky. Beon waspoisoned then diedin the battle with Black forest witches. #* After Beon’s death, Demon lord down South openly supported the Aldin to reoccupy their lands and start expanding. That was when, Beon’s old masters - northern elvens -aligned the dynasty he created. However none of Beon’s children survived and other heirs couldn’t be compared with the Conqueror. Battles between the Aldin and post-Beon dynasty lastd more then 100 years, led to a peace treaty in the Central citadel. Queen Tiki, a distant niece of Beon, marriedking Savvy and ended a long war time. After that followed twenty other bonds between the two noble families that opened a peaceful period of 300 years. Bloods of the Maran, Aldin and ten kings then interwined. #* Nine Imperial citadels: In that 300 peaceful years. Lea citadel (also known as the city of songs), Spring citadel and River citadel were founded. These 3 citadels were built on ancient land of the Aldin. Storm citadel then started to take shape not so far from Kirily range. The formation of Storm citadel held several legends. Some said the Arakawa tribe built it after their exile from Kirily. Other believedthat the citadel wasconstructed with hands of men from the ocean. A few other legends assumed the citadel was the work of Naiad & Hamadryad’s children and the people from Kirily. Among the nine, Evergreen citadel was also called with the name Shadow citadel and ruled by witches of black Forest - a force that other citadels have to fear for. #* First Wind rider: Date unknown. Some scripts indicated that Heima’s event happened in the early years when Beon vouched for the hunt for the chosen blood. Some other pages wrote that Heima’s story happened right after queen Tiki’s wedding. However the first Wind rider after Heima was discovered by the elvens in -1062. #* Darkness of the South: '-700: '''The first time in thousand years of history, Kravos warriors and tribes in Kirily were defeated by Crimson range’s force. Storm citadel called for help from other citadels to fight deamons of the south. Three citadels River, Lea and Spring participated. Elvens of the north joined in and for the first time the Wind riders troop was established. #* The Wind riders gained a great deal of advantages in the battle with Crimson range. During five hundred years from -700 until -200, there were two hundred battles with the South. In this period, spouses of sorcerers, elvens, knights, were very respected in the nine cities. After -200, there was almost no big battle between the South and human, mainly just a few spreading along Lost plain with the Kravos. #* '''Great war of Nine Imperial capitals and his majesty high king Mario.' #** '-53:' Fire citadel starts a battle with their enemy – of –all –time Sea citadel. Sea citadel with the help of Black forest earned endless victories. Fire citadel presumed Sea citadel colliaded with the dark, so they announced and tried to make other citadels their alliance. #** At that time, Black forest had such great power, covered everywhere in fear. Therefore Moonlight citadel united with Fire citadel. Central citadel became part of this union not long after. #** The war carried on for twenty years with drawn battles. #** Three brothers citadels, after twenty years of fighting, in the end were splitted into two sides: Spring citadel and Lea citadel supported Sea citadel while River citadel backed Fire citadel. #** '-21:' Storm citadel were insisted by the elvens to resolve these 7 citadels’clash. King Snøhetta started his journey to encounter Sea citadel and Fire citadel king by the Esmeralda lake, but the king never returned. Snøhetta’s missing stired a great resentment in Storm citadel. However none of the two citadels claimed responsibility for that. #** '-20:' Snøhetta’s body was found on River citadel’s territory. Storm citadel demanded both kings of Sea and Fire citadel to be responsible for Snøhetta’s death. They started their own war against the rest of 7 citadels. #** '-15:' Lea, a slave from Black forest rose up in arms. She got help from two young men from far far away. One of them was Mario-no-last-name, a man without history. The other was a sorcerer who came from the other side of Big sea: Erwin Kierkegaard. #** '- 3:' The witch dynasty in Black forest collapsed. Evergreen citadel was officially reborn. Lea became the first queen. Right after that, Mario and Erwin Kierkegaard continued to attack the Central citadel, which was reigned by three lords. Only in one night, these three lords were killed and in one month Mario took over the whole Central citadel. He was also the one to reveal the truth behind Snøhetta’s death, therefore gained Storm citadel’s patronage. Held Evergreen, Storm and King citadel in his hand, Mario called for peace. #** '-1:' King Mario persuaded the elvens to take part. Silvern city organized an assembly on the seven hills and invited nine kings. #** 00: #*** The agreement on seven hills put a full stop to all battles, marked the naissance of nine capitals. All citadels lords came back to their own place and ruled like sultans and vowed to defend each other. Mario was crowned “his Majesty the high King” and lord of Central citadel. Central citadel was then renamed to be King citadel. #*** Nine citadel included: King citadel, River citadel, River citadel, Lea citadel, Spring citadel, Fire citadel, Sea citadel, Moonlight citadel, Evergreen citadel and Storm citadel. All maintained the Maran’s religion, but instead of Father Sky and Mother Earth, each citadel praised one of their children. #*** King citadel: 2 twin sun gods (White and Red suns gods) the first born twins of Father Sky and Mother Earth. #*** Sea citadel: god of the Sea: Holm – the 2nd child #*** Moonlight citadel: god of Knowledge and Wealth: Opes – the 3rd child #*** Storm citadel: god of Thunder and Lightning: Boreas – the 4th child #*** 3 brothers citadels worshiped 3 sisters: Terra (goddess of Earth and Crops – Spring citadel), Lux (goddess of Light – Lea citadel), Amnis (goddess of Carnations – River citadel) #*** Fire citadel: goddess of Fire: Ignis – the 8th child #*** Evergreen citadel: Faceless god – the 9th child #*** After the seven hills agreement, everyone was waiting for king Mario and queen Lea’s wedding. However that never occured. That marriage could become a strong alliance and would not be approved by other lords. #*** Mario married a daughter of one of the three previous lords of Central citadel. Queen Lea, never married her whole life. She had a prince, her heir. He would later on brought glory to Evergreen citadel. She never revealed his father’s identity. #*** More than a day, calm years started from this point. *'1176' **September, Circle of Antiques completed. At the same time, Stanley killed his brother in King citadel and became the new king. * 1177 ** Great war ** White Blaze was lit, cleared all magic from nine imperial capitals, blockaded deamons in the South, elvens in the North. ** Elvens left Silvern city. * 1178 ** Stanley stabbed all the weapons from the Great battle on seven hills, which made them all be cursed. * 1181 ** The last prince of King citadel passed away in a hunting accident. King Stanley turned mad and comitted suicide. * 1182 ** Maria, Stanley’s maid, known to be pregnant, ran to Evergreen Citadel to avoid all the power disputes in the royal family. * 1187 ** Six continuous years, all the new kings of King citadel one by one perished mysteriously. Members of the royal court decided to bring Maria and the last child of king Stanley back to the throne. However she denied. * 1190 ** The throne of King citadel was then officially left empty. This citadel from then on was run by a supreme court including the former officials of the dynasty, led by the chief priest in the holy temple of Moonlight citadel. * 1354 ** Fire citadel changed the name into Mire citadel. *'1539' ** Otis, the Duke and great general of Sea citadel married his sister to the king of Mire citadel, enforced the. * 1555 ** With Duke Otis’s support, Posthumus led the uprising war of slaves and farmers to overthrow Sea citadel king and became the imcubent of this citadel. * 1557 ** Posthumus started war with Mire citadel. * 1558 ** Mire citadel lost. War spreaded. ** Posthumus’s armyfrom Mire citadel headed straight back to King citadel and ceased King tower. * 1559 ** Beginning of 1559, general Posthumus married Florence, the heiress to the royal blood of Emperor Marior and announced to be the sovereign of Nine Imperial Capitals. ** King of Evergreen citadel stole the bride, opposed to Posthumus. *'1560' **End of 1590 Posthumus inflamed Black forest. **Winter solstice night the same year, king Grakgar passed away, Evergreen citadel fell. *'1561' **Posthumus seized Storm citadel **Moonlight citadel allied with River citadel, Lea citadel and Spring citadel. *'1562' **The chief priest of Moonlight citadel was tyrannized. King of Moonlight citadel was assassinated. This city then turned to take Posthumus’s side, claimed him to be the representative of god in the Central land. *'1562-1565' **Three brothers citadel one by one surrendered and lost. **Beginning of cutural assimilation **Great general Otis, the first man who helped establishing the new reign, was condemned to death. *'1567' **King Posthumus suddenly retired and handed over all power to his regent: chancellor Abraham. *'1577' **Marked return of the Elvens, the White Blaze died, magic revived and a new era started on AlefA. Return to main page vi:Lược sử đại lục AlefA